<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Impossible (to a degree) by NonBi_Amalthea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25368667">Impossible (to a degree)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonBi_Amalthea/pseuds/NonBi_Amalthea'>NonBi_Amalthea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Slightly not Enough [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Dorks in Love, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Love Letters, M/M, Not really love letters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:34:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25368667</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonBi_Amalthea/pseuds/NonBi_Amalthea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ganondorf wonder’s how he ended up in such a precarious situation</p><p>Or</p><p>Link retreats back to Ordon after the defeat and surrender of Ganon, and they decide to write letters to one another.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ganondorf/Link (Legend of Zelda)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Slightly not Enough [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys! This was supposed to be uploaded a million years ago -- but things happen. Personal things that are happening currently in my life especially that I need to fix. I'm not going to get into it. But I was poor in my judgement.</p><p>NONE OF THAT THOUGH!</p><p>Thank you SO much to my beta. Seriously, unfortunate things happen to all of us, but they stuck through and really helped! Again, THANK YOU TO MY BETA!</p><p>This is definitely inspired by the song 'Take a Break," from Hamilton. The letter idea is so goood...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Incident Report</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Name: Link of Ordon.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Date of incident: May, 19th.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Time: 12:00pm</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Location of incident: Castle courtyard.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Incident Description:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Link and another soldier got into a scuffle -- the reason was for suspected racist remarks. The soldier ended up with a broken nose and a dislocated jaw. Link appeared to be unharmed, if only minor bruises. This leads to believe this was a start with Link taking the first punch. The soldier has decided not to file charges. Link afterwards does admit to losing his temper.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Soldier has been discharged with frustration.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Link has been temporarily discharged and ordered to retreat to Ordon Village until he is needed back in Castle Town.</em>
</p><p>_____/\_____</p><p>Link,</p><p>The castle reeks of you, which gives me an obligation to think of you more than my own self entails. Yet, with every passing day, I come to hope that perhaps my forbidden recovery was heresy.</p><p>Although, besides your stinging absence -- I hope your travel back to your village was well as it is here in the palace</p><p>In retrospect it was a pity that our first meeting was met in scorn but I lack the regret intended to change it. I find that woesome memories and desires lack true objection and some deem it necessary to needlessly change it. I don’t find myself the type.</p><p>Alas, the days are growing warmer, and we are no longer standing idly by in the founding of what appears to be a republic in its own right, I only hope the the individuals at the helm can piece together what little prosperity they have left in this controversial era. With what they have to grasp of their petty imperialist interests does not change the past. But, I’m starting to think the freezing rain on the battlefield had interchanged my thoughts to be very forthcoming towards you and your people.</p><p>I remember you standing there shivering as the chill hit your bloodied face. Link, I remember your nails digging into my skin commanding me to stay down. Oh, how I remember the feeling, if not months ago? The three of us swept in delusion that perhaps the Gods were kind, showing us pity; I only dream that one day we will deem our worlds forever peaceful.</p><p>On a more light note, Zelda and I were strolling through the courtyard this afternoon discussing minuscule things that were no matter to the world, only to find her stumbling upon Poppy flowers beginning to bloom, and yet, as small as they were. They reminded me of you and your fateful features that I do hope catch my eye within the next several months. Although small and enclosed amongst themselves, perhaps in the near future when it has bloomed will such vibrancy be a given.</p><p>Hero, work well, and relax. Lay against your pillows and dream, take your selfless vacation.</p><p>Forced to be yours, Ganondorf Dragmire<br/>June, 10th</p><p>_____/\_____</p><p>Dragmire,</p><p>I don’t think we need to be so formal. Yet, I like to believe that you could have described my overwhelming presence to be a bit less dramatic? I would assume that by ‘reeking’ you would mean something soft and perhaps warm. If we are to be at the very most acquaintances you would describe me to be a lovely smell, not that of a fish.</p><p>I must admit, if I were to elaqently (elaquently, eloqently? I don’t know,) put my words, your letter seems to instead give an acrid odor of sarcasm. What has centuries done to your vocabulary and lack of finesse? Last we spoke I found such a deep rich voice to be nothing but alluring as you spoke so elaborately in her majesty's court. You excel at many things Ganondorf, but writing doesn’t seem to suit you. Perhaps a different hobby is in order?</p><p>I must admit that the thought of a vacation sends shivers down my spine. Since my journey across the land I have found myself to be accustomed to the wilderness as well as the adrenaline pumping through my veins. I have hope to experience the sensation once more in the near future, but my schedule refuses to allow it. It’s a pity really. I’m no longer comfortable in the place I once called home, but I don’t want to abandon it either, although I fear that may be the case. Conflicted is what I am.</p><p>I’ve been trying to utilize that power the Gods have given me, and I propose you do the same. Although the sword feels too restful in the palm of my hand, I fear that it will overcome and cloud future judgement.</p><p> </p><p>There were things in your letter that I must respond to, and for one, do not speak to me about things involving what goes on in court. It does not hold my interest in the slightest, Zelda has tried several times in the past, I will give it none of my attention to it any longer. Second, nothing is mine, people are to themselves as I am to me. I am the only reasonable body that I own. I do not appreciate you considering me to be above others. I understand your narcissism holds no bounds, but please do not place me into your category as lowly as it is.</p><p>Sincerely, The Hero of Twilight.<br/>June, 24</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks again to my beta, and my recent irl fuck ups have really got me into the motion of updating early, I'm desperate to clear this from my WIPs.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Link, </p><p>You claim to be disinterested in considering yourself above others, yet you assign yourself the title. How disingenuous must you really be? You would sit and listen intently, claiming you are in no mood for politics, yet when asked about such, your responses are vague, ambiguous even. Please hold on to your pallet of lies, it truly is a masterpiece. </p><p>In your last letter you smell of stubborness instead more that you smell the scent of lucious flowers. Perhaps my comparison was far too benevolent, farm boy. You do not remind me of poppies’, you are to the likeness of Hyrule Field drying after a dreary downpour. The stench flutters and eventually fades, but it remains a pleasent memory thereafter. </p><p>But putting that aside; Link, you write such as I do. Maybe even more of loneliness and the lack of belonging, as such I empathise with you greatly, please use this time for rest, and do not be afraid of the future. If you must take my advice, home isn’t always where the heart is, you’ll come to learn, you’re acting dense. Please confide in your family about the matter, perhaps it could pull you out of your depression.  I understand your constant longing, truly I do. I have learned in the past that someone who sympathises with you is enough, the closure that they care about could quite frankly pull you back from the slump you have regrettably found yourself in. I recall you mentioning a friend of yours who had gone through their own troubles; try and consult with them in their feelings as well. </p><p>Please rest and remember that vacation is not a waste. But to myself, neither is admiring the outdoors. It is a true waste as I sit buried in work watching my life pass by.</p><p>As you said before, the weapons you wield feel heavy in your hand, and I hope that you consider finding another hobby in the meantime. Perhaps sword art is no longer a form of mediation that you once considered it to be, even hobbies can form into work ethics that neither of us wish to take part in, I of course understand your concerns. Put the sword down for a while, Hyrule is safe once more from Demise’s prying fingers for the malice and pure hatred that have left me until the next time.</p><p>I suggest you read a book. Immerse yourself into a reality that you wish to be a part of, for I cannot blame you. When you’re at Death’s Door, knowledge of the other side is better than fighting it. Please let my constant reminder that your life is no longer at stake sooth you. </p><p>Sincerely, Ganondorf.<br/>July, 7th</p><p>_____/\_____</p><p>Ganon, </p><p>As pleasing as it would be for you that I admit I fall back in your words, it seems that I hadn’t needed to confront anyone in my plight. Nevertheless I appreciate the sympathy from you. But I find that you try too hard to hold my custom, perhaps there are others around you that would much prefer your company as opposed to your own demons? You confuse me with your aggression then sudden benign words. </p><p>In reference to your last letter -- you state that you write just as much as I do. Although I’m not putting off your judgement and personal experience, I am merely admitting that I have grown tired of this quiet life. You musing how glorious it is when you know I disagree. I have brought you back from the gates of death, yet the only thing you can preach is comfort and seclusion. I have devoted my time to a cause far greater than my own, and for this reason, I cannot rest properly. </p><p>But finally, I have something in my possession that doesn’t particularly hold anything more than sentimental values. Because of this, I was hoping you could keep it locked and secured. I had problems recently involving one of the children in the village finding it, I no longer feel it is safe with me. </p><p>The item in question is a wooden carving. My mother before she passed had a gift. I remember her being particularly good at carvings I suppose, but unfortunately I can’t seem to decipher what it's meant to be. Perhaps it was made out of delusion from the illness she suffered from. But, I was hoping you’d be kind enough to lock it away somewhere. Please do not tell anyone about it. That is unless you decide you want to finally have a sword sheathed through your chest. Look over it if you would like, there’s a possibility that you can translate it. </p><p>And of course — I extend the same such privacy to myself. I can actually keep my mouth shut.</p><p>Please enjoy your space and time alone. If you must relax please do so while working. And I truly do hope to see your crimson eyes once more. </p><p>Possibly yours, Farm Boy. <br/>July 21st</p><p>_____/\_____</p><p>Dearest Farm Boy,</p><p>The spaces in between the lines of your responses seem to grow with your anxieties, which forces me to address many things. Link, my dear, you’re stretching yourself thin with worry that nothing will be good enough and I hope to soothe those worries. I understand your longing to once again adventure but only will time tell when you’re ready for it. Please, take your swift break, relax in your springs — hunt in your woods. Sleep in your trees. Perhaps you’ll dream of a more simple time. </p><p>Also, the item you’ve sent me has been safely set in my desk, under lock and keep. I also took my time as you requested to hopefully decipher the piece. Believe it or not I can. </p><p>The more I stayed awake to look over it, I had pieces together slowly that it’s a molduga. It’s been years since I’ve seen such a devastating creature roam the desert. The ones you see near the Grounds are nothing compared to those bastardly monsters. Please trust me when I tell you that whenever you’re cleared to do as you please once more, do not engage with them. I know how you like a fight though. </p><p>But, my findings beg the question. Was your mother perhaps as adventurous as you? If so, did your mother speak any of the desert or outside Hyrule? You have piqued my curiosity. But we’ll speak more in time on the subject. </p><p>I understand little of your upbringing, family life, and education. Please know I don’t mean my curiosities to offend or bring shame. </p><p>Link, I find it comical that you would be able to cross out vital information that you think of myself. I could easily read your words by just holding the thin paper close to the candle light. Maybe it’s just me though, but in my mind you wanted me to read such… ego enticing descriptions. I am not so simply deceived. </p><p> Do my eyes truly bring you so much comfort? </p><p> </p><p>Anyways, everything is well here in the castle. In recent days there have been no visitors other than the birds that flutter towards my balcony -- where I hope to one day see your form walking through the gardens. I’ll stare as though I am a damsel looking for her prince that will one day save me. In ways you have. I ponder the moments I will have alone with you. I find yourself to be more entertaining than the politics that I have been barred from speaking of. And perhaps comparing your essence to them is blasphemy. </p><p>I miss you despite your constant anxieties. </p><p>Yours, Lord Ganondorf. <br/>August 4th</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>UWU new chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ganondorf, </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I am tired of words. The paradox is that there are not many words to accurately express my emotions. I surround myself with words, which seemingly feed me without payment — but they're the wrong words. Words don’t express my cravings of things I am unable to obtain. Crude, insufficient pests roam my thoughts, all talk and no say. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I guess what I’m trying to say is: I can’t argue with the truth you presented. My thoughts run a thousand miles every second, and I wish one day I can settle down and be as content as you. (Yet not so contradicting.) Unable to defeat the longing within me, I cannot begin to explain how much comfort your words bring me. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In regards to other things… in reference to the words I had sent — bolstering your ego — they were written from lack of sleep. I was weary and restless during that day from what I recall. But when I had returned home, I couldn’t keep my eyes open long enough. I wrote what was on my mind at the time. At first I wasn’t sure about it, and in the morning I had crossed it out, not able to rewrite it in time for the post man to take it. I hope your ego hasn’t ruptured, what I state is the fact. Nothing more nothing less. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anyways, thank you. I appreciate you taking the time to look over it, and with the new information I hope that you can educate me more on the creature. Actually, I was hoping you would be kind enough to educate me on more desert monsters; the books I have on my shelves do not give off much information about the desert other than what we see when you’re at Hylia Lake. During my adventure I had asked the Zora If they had any information, ambiguous or not. But alas, they had little as I did, leaving it at that. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I guess that leads me to my proposition. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I know little of you and vice versa. One day when your fantasy comes to life, I hope that you accompany me instead of leer towards my form from above. Since our correspondence began, I have come to realise you could be my next adventure. (Not in a weird way.)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I send my regards, as always. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Your’s potentially, Link. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>August, 18th</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>_____/\_____</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>My dearest Link,</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I am eagerly awaiting your arrival back to the castle, no matter how long the stay. I have refrained from informing the others about your travels back as I hope it’s well — we have many things to discuss and I’m glad that you have agreed to be joining our military amongst other things. But I have to admit, your behavior is confusing. I miss you, Link; you toy with my emotions by hiding away from reality. Yet, it is I that has foolishly denied your requests to return. Please allow me concede a well kept secret; I have refrained from traveling across the land in hopes that you and only you would be there to accompany me. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If you would return upon my request as we also speak of personal matters, there is something large we must discuss when it comes to the future of Hyrule. Do not fret, however, grievances are not what we are speaking of, but perhaps something more of a monumental occasion. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Link, I have faith that my proposition will be nothing but positive for Hyrule, amongst other things. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Love, Zelda</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>August 25th</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>_____/\_____</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sir, Ganondorf</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Please tell me what I’ve been hearing is not true. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I set out with Ashei tomorrow to discover ruins out east. And therefore have no time to repair or mend your relations with every individual that pokes about. I only see you passing by in the libraries even if it’s not very frequent, but I have always considered Link and you to be at the very least acquainted, yet recently it has seemed to grow more with the description he has given me of your correspondence. I am only able to speak openly about your foreign (and growing) friendship, but with the way I have read his letters to myself, he speaks fondly of you. Please, understand that I am coming from a place of concern. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I was not present for the ordeal, but when I had heard that you stormed off once the proposal had been made. It does leave me with many questions and concerns for your well being as much as Link’s. Although Rusl was there to fill in the blanks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>My distress only grows for your fate, remember that the counsel is already suspicious and pessimistic about your livelihood — and such actions could only worsen their mood and prove their point further. You have personal problems with your affections. So much so that it’s hindering you in addition to other politics that have recently made their way to your plate, but let me reassure you that stomping like a child from important events will only make matters worse for you, old boy. Nobody can work like that, what you have fought for and accomplished is unparalleled to what the council will ever do in a single midterm. Put your affections towards Link aside for the good of everyone there, embrace what you have for a moment — in the end, choose one or even the other. But you cannot have both. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Afterwards you will greet each other cordially, and speak respectively. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You both put unnecessary worry on me. You should be happy that Link has still not left in haste back to Ordon. Whether or not he answered to your liking I am unsure. But I just know that whatever decision he made still needs to be discussed like civilised adults whether you like it or not. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Link is a secluded individual with more of a moral upbringing then her majesty in every shape and form. You lack dignity and grace when presenting yourself. You were a thief once, steal his heart back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sincerely, Shad </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>September 2nd.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HELL YEAH ITS ME AGAIN! And its the final chapter :(</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Psst, I have a <a href="https://ganlink-messages-au.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a></p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>My dearest, Ganondorf </p>
<p>You intend to rebuild this country several times over. </p>
<p>You’re probably wondering why this letter has been slipped under your door at nearly midnight. And you know me well enough to understand that this is unnatural for my nature. Zelda's rambling made the good slip away, so I’m using my own words to win you back. </p>
<p>I declined her offer, and perhaps that made you upset. </p>
<p>I declined her hand in marriage, I declined her throne. I declined the leadership in hopes that you would soothe me with words. We knew from the beginning that this would be hard, and make people uneasy. The court is a hard thing to win, and I knew from the start that Zelda would ease their pessimism with marriage.</p>
<p> But I don’t love her, Ganon. </p>
<p>That is what I believe marriage is for. And with Hylia as my witness, I want to love you — be there in your arms. Do you not recall just moments before the meeting? </p>
<p>You had taken me to the gardens, my hand in yours. I had made a comment about the leaves turning, how clouds were coming in for a storm. You denied the statement; only for a half and hour later rain to drench us from head to toe. It felt like you planned it only to see me irate, you knew the storm was coming, and until now — I have said nothing because I know you, just as well as you know me. Magic bloomed, and I want to feel that again. </p>
<p>In the end, you had dragged me to one of the sheds, soaked. And you said “It hasn’t rained since you left.” The words left me unsure of how to respond, so I hesitated. But, you were patient with me. Your eyes looked into mine and they reminded me of the sand dunes of the Gerudo Desert, the Grounds trapped in time only to be left there withering and wilted, because anyone knows there’s no need for the same atrocities anymore. No need for bloodied sacrifice or to please any demon except our own. </p>
<p>Alas, I never responded, Fixated on your golden eyes, perhaps in the end it was your nerves — you leaned towards me, lips brushing slightly against my own. I have to admit, you made me weak to my knees. So weak in fact that you caught me around the waist. Obviously I was embarrassed and red in the face; frozen in the spot, I had to clutch your shirt between my fingers. </p>
<p>Finally, you leaned more towards me with uncertainty, closed your eyes, I never stopped you, so you used that as an invitation. </p>
<p>You kissed me. </p>
<p>I still remember the sweet taste of the crepes you ate in the morning, with coffee. I never liked coffee, it was too bitter and dull for me. But I liked tasting it on you, and even now the taste of it still sits idle on my lips. </p>
<p>We broke apart, and after a meaningful pause, I had asked why you were staring. You responded coyly, “I appreciate not having to walk alone.” Your hands cautiously caressed my face. Half in love, sleep deprived even. I closed my eyes and sighed in content. And when I opened them — a drop of water from your hair had graced your lower lip. </p>
<p>After a long moment, you were still staring at me, and I had asked “What’s on my face?” You smiled, brushed a stranded hair behind my ear, and responded; “You’re beautiful, and I enjoy looking at beautiful people.” </p>
<p>The rain was coming to an end, and I supposed we were too dumbfounded to notice at the time. And sadly, you never did kiss that look off my face. I imagine I looked absurd.</p>
<p>We ended up being over twenty minutes late. Still, I wouldn’t ever change a thing. As we walked though, your fingers intertwined with mine. </p>
<p>Please understand. In the end, this letter is nothing but an apology. I can admit that it was wrong of you to storm out in fury. </p>
<p>I want you to hold me again, I want to feel your body against mine. I crave your lips to be on mine, warm hands to hold my face. I get drunk off your aroma, and lightheaded. But I want it. I love it. </p>
<p>I love you. </p>
<p>Please let me stay yours.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>_____/\_____</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Desperate Link, </p>
<p>I should be the one apologizing. I wish you would have spared yourself the trouble — I had asked once to forgive past transgressions, and you have, and of course, I now ask you to shove the thought of my childish outburst to the back of your mind. </p>
<p>Please give me a day or two at most for me to regain my boundaries. Come search for me in my chambers whenever you must, but please remember, I would protect you from whatever storm blows our way once again. </p>
<p>I too want to feel you next to mine, kiss you tenderly and stroke your cheek in our most Intimate moments. I wish to one day see you half asleep when I clamber back to my chambers, in hopes that I’ll be driven into your arms; only to embrace you. </p>
<p>You’ll always have me.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>_____/\_____</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Oh, you’re finally here. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>/\<em><br/></em> <em><br/></em> <b> <em>Stop passing me notes and unlock the door!</em> </b> <b> <em><br/><br/></em> </b></p>
<p>/\</p>
<p><b> <em><br/></em> </b> <em> You’re a half hour late, I almost got worried. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>/\</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b> <em>IF YOU’RE SO WORRIED UNLOCK THE DOOR!</em> </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>/\</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> See, now you're being ornery again. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>/\</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b> <em>We’re passing notes under the door like children, and this is my room!</em> </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>/\</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Because my love, silence is a virtue, and if you keep knocking on the door it makes me believe you do not believe the same thing. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>/\</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b> <em>Again, this is not your room. Link, unlock the damn door! </em> </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>/\</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> A few more seconds… </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>/\</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b> <em>Now!</em> </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>/\/\/\</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>/\/\/\</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b> <em>See, I wish I knew you had made chocolate. I would have been nicer.</em> </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>/\</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> I disagree. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>/\</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b> <em>How did you find olive oil anyways? Isn’t that an ingredient or something?</em> </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>/\</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Olive Oil is definitely a luxury you can afford. It doesn’t take much though.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>/\</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b> <em>I don’t think I would have been able to make it myself though.</em> </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>/\</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> You’re a lucky man then. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>/\</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b> <em>But I like you more when you’re not breaking into my chambers. </em> </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>/\</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> You told me to be here by ten, It was over a half an hour you got here, you were late. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>/\</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b> <em>Then can we stop writing, it’s wasting time, precious time. </em> </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>/\</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Ah, that sounds like a personal problem.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>/\</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b> <em>Stop smiling like that, Link, when will we stop this game?</em> </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>/\</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> When I am satisfied that you have written enough. Besides, I’d like to read this exchange in a few years and have a good laugh.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>/\</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b> <em>Fine, then I’ll just have to change my mind.</em> </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>/\</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> About? </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>/\</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b> <em>This chocolate, I have definitely tasted better. </em> </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>/\</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> I thought you mentioned earlier today that you hadn’t had any in years. So by that knowledge I understand that if it weren't for me you wouldn’t even be eating it. Besides, I think your memory is fuzzy. I make the best chocolate.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>/\</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b> <em>Hm, I suppose but that doesn’t explain why we’re acting like children.</em> </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>/\</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> We aren’t? Writing is a fantastic form of art, and it is an art that you need to perfect. I know I haven’t, but I am from a small village where writing isn’t the biggest priority, cut me some slack. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>/\</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b> <em>You’re deflecting. Why are we writing to each other like children, what we’re saying is hardly art.</em> </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>/\</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> ...I like it when you write. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>/\</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b> <em>Oh? What’s so special about it?</em> </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>/\</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> I don’t know. I just like it.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>/\</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b> <em>Your face tells me otherwise.</em> </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>/\</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Fine fine. I like the anticipation of what you’re going to say, it calms me down. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>/\</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b> <em>I see, perhaps if I wrote more -- that would entice you to talk more?</em> </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>/\</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> I’ll consider it. Now hush and watch the fire. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>/\</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b> <em>Can I please hold you?</em> </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>/\</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> ...sure, </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>/\</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b> <em>And I would like to thank you.</em> </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>/\</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> For? </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>/\</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b> <em>When you had to leave. What you did for me. That was very kind of you. But I say - I can handle myself.</em> </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>/\<b>  </b></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Oh, it’s no biggie. I just can’t sit around and listen to verbal assault like that. Disgusting. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>/\</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b> <em>Again though, thank you.</em> </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>/\<b>  </b></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Kiss me? </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>/\</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b> <em>Anything for you.</em> </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>